The Toys
by ToyFoxy1987
Summary: A story about a 10-year-old boy being taken in by the toy animitronics, In the POV of Toy Foxy (Premangle)
1. Chapter 1

Hi its ToyFoxy here with a new fanfic for you all This fanfic will be in the eyes of the mangle before the kids came to tear her apart. Before she comes in we will be looking through the eyes of foxy, with occasional inturruptions for other characters povs.

*Foxy POV*  
I hate staying in the parts and service closet all the time, complained Bonnie, Your complaining isn't helping I yelled. PIZZA, yelled Chica. SHUT UP CHICA we all yelled. Hey whats that noise, I asked.

*Security Guard POV*

So Mr. fazbear What is in these crates, I asked. The new animatronics, Mr Fazbear replied

*Foxy POV*

I will investigate, I said. Good Luck, Chica replied  
As i ran down the hall i saw the new animatronics being activated and i asked where my counterpart was. he told me she was in the cove. SHE!, I screamed in rage, Yes she Mr. Fazbear replied. Is Bonnie a girl too, i said, sarcastically, I dont like the sarcasm, mr fazbear replied

*Pre-Mangle (Toy Foxy) POV*

Why are they arguing, I wonder, I peeked out of the curtain and saw that it was a red fox, who I later found out was foxy was arguing with . I walked out cautiously and when foxy saw me he went into an absolute rage i ran to the show stage and hid, the other toys protected me. I had no idea why foxy was so mad, but reflecting on it i'm almost certain i am his counterpart but i am a girl. I decided to come out, so i told toy freddy to move over so i could make a stand, because i decided that was the only way he could accept me as his counterpart. I walked up to foxy, and he attacked me, but rather than run away i fought back. I won the fight with a few tears in my fur, but no big deal, right. Wrong, turns out he cut through what can only be described as skin of metal, my skin of metal. I was seriously hurt and quickly returned to the cove and cried for a long time.

*Foxy Pov*

I cant belive I just injured my counterpart, I thought, I ran to the cove with some animatronic first aid equipment to help her out, it's a miracle i made it there then i did, because she was nearly dead

*Toy Foxy POV*

As i saw foxy run into the room i cowered into the corner until i realised what he had in his hand, First aid equipment as he helped me recover i was still crying because someone who just a few minutes ago tried to kill me just saved my life, sometime when he was helping me i blacked out. When i woke up i was all fixed up, I tried to get up but i still needed recovery time, I managed to get to the show stage before i blacked out again, When i woke up I noticed toy chica was not there, I asked where toy chica was, and toy freddy replied In the kitchen. I was confused because the resturaunt was not going to open until further notice, so i asked why she was in there, and toy bonnie replied cooking some food for all of us, I replied but we can't eat, because we are animatronics. Toy freddy said "Have you not read the manual, I replied no, well we all need to eat, i just replied oh, and asked if that was why i was so weak after being nearly killed, after i said that everyone gasped, and I realised the only one who knew how bad i was hurt was foxy.

*Toy Chica POV*  
I was in the kitchen cooking when i saw a flash of dirty white fur and then a recovering toy foxy was on the ground. I asked her what happened and she told me everything, and I started making even more food and told her that she needs to eat more than everyone else because of what happened, so I then told her to go back to the cove, and when she got up and immediatly blacked out i knew she was going to need some help so I called Toy freddy to take her back to the cove.

*Toy Foxy POV*

When I woke up I found I was in the cove I once again attempted to get up but once again failed. Why did foxy do this to me, Once i wake up I manage to get to the show stage, but I immediately black out... AGAIN.

(AUTHORS NOTE: The reason Toy Foxy keeps blacking out is she has not eaten and, therefore cannot recover)

*Toy Chica POV*

Toy Foxy, Toy Foxy, Wake up, No response. Toy Freddy, Shes out cold, I said. Toy freddy told me to get some food because we really dont need toy foxy blacking out all over the place. As i made my way to the kitchen I heard screaming but I kept going because I was told Toy Foxy would scream when she got up, i got some food and went back out, it was true it was just toy foxy screaming because she was in pain from falling over when she blacked out

*Toy Foxy POV*

When I woke up I screamed because I was in pain, apparently from falling over. After a few minutes Toy Chica came out of the kitchen, and gave me some food and told me to go to the cove, eat and rest for a while, It was a week before i could get up without blacking out. Once i could I went to the parts and service closet and asked foxy in a sarcastic voice I was useless for a week, are you happy. he made a simple reply, no, and began crying I left the room and returned to the cove. After staying there for a while I went to the show stage, and talked to toy chica, and asked her if she was getting along with chica. she replied, I havent even tried. So i asked if there was any chance that I could get along with Foxy. She just shook her head and said I dont know. So I went to the Parts and Service closet and asked to talk to foxy, and in a few minutes he came out, and asked how, after he nearly killed me i could even talk to him, and I said, Because even after you nearly killed me you saved my life, and that shows you care alot. He replied, yes I do, i did not realise that they only did this in an effort to help us get along until you where already badly injured, I'm so sorry. I said it's ok and asked if it was ok to just give him a hug real quick he said ok so i did. I then returned to the cove and slept. I woke up to a bunch of screaming, it turns out bonnie came out and scared toy bonnie with his endoskull and his glowing red lights for eyes, When I came out of the cove I came up to the Show Stage and laughed when I saw how scared toy bonnie was of Bonnie. Toy Bonnie Yelled at me IT'S NOT FUNNY TOY FOXY, I said i'm sorry and went to the parts and service closet to talk to foxy but hes not there, I return to the cove.

(Warning: Ahead there is minor 4th wall breakage as i put in an OC that has my name in NOTHING about this OC is like me exept his name, and you know the fact hes human, Thank You)

*Toy Foxy POV*

I hear a knock at the door to the pizzaria, I expect it to be mr. Fazbear, but it is a 10-year-old boy, through the door i can hear him barely saying mommy, i open the door to tell him that there are no humans in here, when i tell him that he cries and says "do you know where my mommy is" i ask him aren't you a bit old to be calling your mom mommy, he says yes, but he hasn't seen her in a week, I offer to let him in and he accepts saying, right now I need somewhere to stay, I have had nowhere to sleep for a week. When i take him into the main area toy chica asks me what i am doing with a human I answer, His mom is missing, and he has had nowhere to sleep for a week, I take him into the cove and let him sleep in my spare bed, and then i myself sleep in my bed, dreaming of someone who can tell what is going to happen in the future. When I wake up the boy asks me if there is an outlet somewhere, and i tell him there is one by the show stage, when I come out he is on a computer, typing and i ask him, how did you get a laptop, he replies, I had it when I lost my mom, because i was typing about visions I had about a Pizzaria run by robots, more specifacally animatronics, I told him that this is a pizzaria run by animatronics, he asked if my name was Toy Foxy, and I was surprised because it was true, I told him yes that is my name, he told me that he has had visions about this place, through me, and i wondered how this was possible, then he spontaniously burst into tears, and in a crying voice told me that he had other visions that told him when he found the pizzaria run by animatronics his mother would die, and I started to cry too, and went back to the cove, because someone had to help him, but any amount of animatronics could not replace a mother. he was heart set on staying here, because he was destined to stay here, apparently. I told him that no amount of us could replace his loss, and he said that he knew that, but he knew one of us, he did not know which one, toy chica, or me would step up to try, and i told him what I have been thinking for a while, I could try to help, and he was silent and then looked at me with a look in his eyes that i am programmed to know, he needed a hug, so i asked him whats wrong, and he said he's so happy that i came to help him and without warning he grabbed me and hugged me for a while and I hugged him back because I knew he had needed this for a while, then he introduced himself, his name was ToyFoxy, and I said thats my name, and he said he doesnt know why thats his name, but it is, more than likely because they knew from the get-go that he was going to have visions through me. I told him i needed to go to the show stage, to talk with the other aniimatronics he asked me if there where outlets in the cove, I showed him one and left to talk to the toys. I went to the show stage to find toy chica in a blind rage toy freddy and toy bonnie where unconcious. i screamed as loud as i could and ToyFoxy came out, and Toy chica ran after me about to hurt me much more than foxy did ToyFoxy Pinned her down and with an LED flashlight rebooted her, what he did put her out of her rage and she started crying when she found out what she just did.

I may wind up abandoning this, but even if i do it's a lot of content, So please enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, ToyFoxy1987 here, Due to one person asking i am going to add more content to this story!

Chapter 2

(Toy Foxy POV)

I was a bit surprised after Toy Chica's rage, and didn't want to encounter it again, and it shouldn't. well anyway nobody had any idea why it happened, but it did, so we lived with it.  
ToyFoxy was kind of shocked that he had to do that, now of course we probably would have all died if he didn't we all lived in semi horror until we were certain it wouldn't happen again. then the pizzeria opened. it was mayhem, but (breaking story of game here) ToyFoxy managed to keep the kids away from Toy Foxy, at least enough for her to stay intact. After the pizzeria closed for the night, the night guard came, and the animatronics (and ToyFoxy) made a game of scaring him, everyone had fun, except the night guard, of course. The whole night was fun, and after the guard was scared, ToyFoxy went back to writing.

Sorry for short chapter, i just want to keep content rolling


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys ToyFoxy1987 here with a new chapter of the toys!

(Toy Foxy POV)

In the morning the usual happened, but one of the old animatronics murdered a child, and the pizzeria was closed, permanently so thats when we could pay more attention to OUR lives, which i'll admit was very good because then we started to realize how much WE where humanlike, we didn't know. ToyFoxy was out at Best Buy buying a new computer with a suitcase of money he found under the floorboards. So when he came back he had 9 alienware laptops and gave one to each of us, even the withered animatronics, speaking of them, they got shipped off the same day to be fixed, so they would be whole, just another thing that we used the money for.

Sorry for the long time in between chapters, but i don't have much time, but i think ill have a lot of time soon, or i might have like no computer to do it on, because i'm having problems with my laptop's AC Adapter.


End file.
